


La reine de quelques semaines

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barristan Selmy Lives, British History References, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, Davos Seaworth is Hand of the King | Hand of the Queen, Jorah Mormont Lives, Minor Daenerys Targaryen/Stannis Baratheon, Political Daenerys Targaryen, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Queen Shireen Baratheon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen débarque dans les terres de l'orage, tandis que Stannis Baratheon se trouve dans le Nord face aux Bolton et que les Lannister perdent le pouvoir à Port-Réal au profit des Tyrell.
Kudos: 1





	La reine de quelques semaines

**La reine de quelques semaines**

Daenerys du Typhon avait débarqué dans les terres de l’orage, qui avaient été laissés dans l’anarchie la plus totale depuis le départ de Stannis Baratheon pour le Nord. Elle était entourée de ces fidèles conseillers : Ser Jorah Mormont, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ver Gris, Missandei, Jhogo, son dernier sang-coureur, et enfin Tyrion Lannister, sa main.

Tandis que la guerre continuait de s’enliser et de déchirer toujours plus les Sept Couronnes, et afin de lutter contre les marcheurs blancs qui avaient Fort-Levant, elle avait conclu un mariage politique avec le cerf embrasé. C’était une idée de Tyrion, ainsi ils allaient régner ensemble sur le Royaume. Une force armée et des dragons étaient les seules choses qu’il manquait au cerf embrasé pour l’emporter sur ces ennemis dans le Nord, et une légitimité de plein droit était la seule chose qu’il manquait à la reine-dragon pour siéger sur le trône de fer. Et grâce à cet acte politique, ils avaient unis derrière-eux les couronnes divisées, avant d’aller combattre les morts devant les murs de Winterfell, récemment reprise aux Bolton. 

\- Trois dragons, murmura le cerf embrasé en posant sa main sur le museau de Rhaegal, vous êtes une bénédiction du maître de la lumière

Ils se trouvaient en première ligne, là où la bataille serait le plus intense, tandis que les immaculés et l’infanterie avaient été répartis devant et sur les murs de la plus grande forteresse du Nord. Avec eux, il n’y aurait que les chevaliers du Val et la cavalerie lourde des terres de l’ouest et du Bief. C’était plus risqué, certes, mais bien plus efficace de les utiliser dans la plaine qui s’étendait devant les murailles de la plus grande forteresse du Nord. 

Son troisième dragon, Viserion, était monté par Elia Sand, surnommée Lady Lance, l’une des filles bâtardes d’Oberyn Martell. Elle était venue avec l’armée que le prince Doran avait envoyé pour lutter contre les morts. Grâce à sa main, Tyrion Lannister, qui se trouvait en sécurité dans la grande salle avec les non-combattants, ils avaient unis le Royaume entier derrière-eux. 

La bataille fut sanglante et lourde en victimes. Jon Snow, le lord commandant de la garde de nuit, était mort lorsque les portes avaient cédé. Puis il y avait eu la fraternité sans-bannière, emmenée dans ces derniers instants par Lord Beric Dondarrion et Thoros de Myr, les forces nordiennes et enfin celles de toutes les autres couronnes et les corps d’armée d’Essos. Mais ils avaient survécu, des hommes et des femmes allaient pouvoir reconstruire les forteresses détruites, ressemer les champs qui avaient été saccagés par l’hiver et replanter les forets arasées par la guerre. 

\- Le roi Stannis est mort, annonça le mestre de Winterfell

Le cerf embrasé avait été blessé, gravement blessé, par le roi de la nuit dans les derniers instants de la bataille. Il était tombé de son dragon, et c’était retrouvé seul face aux morts et à la sinistre force qui les commandait. 

\- Longue vie à la reine, répondit alors Ver Gris

\- Quelle reine ? rétorqua Ser Justin Massey 

\- La reine Daenerys du Typhon, première du nom. 

Le chevalier orageois hurla alors à la trahison, et fut abattu par les immaculés survivants. Leur vraie reine était la Targaryen, celle qui les avait libéré de l’esclavage et qui les avait mené au combat, pas la petite biche qui se trouvait encore à Port-Réal. 

\- Faites rassembler mes bannières, ordonna-t-elle à sa main

Plusieurs corbeaux partirent alors de Winterfell, peu avant que l’argentée ne quitte elle-même la forteresse où elle n’était plus la bienvenue désormais. Mais, secrètement, un autre messager ailé partit en même temps que les autres. Cependant, il prit une toute autre direction. 

En quelques jours, les Tyrell, les Martell, les Arryn, les Lannister, les Greyjoy et plusieurs maisons mineures du Conflans et du Nord se rallièrent à sa cause et la rejoignirent à Tertre-Bourg, où elle s’était établie après son départ de la forteresse des loups. Il ne manquait que les renforts dorniens, qui avaient été contraints de rester dans les montagnes rouges pour ne pas risquer une invasion orageoise, et le moment opportun la seconde armée du prince Doran se joindrait à elle. 

Mais à Port-Réal … 

\- La reine Daenerys, première du nom ? C’est un acte de trahison pur et simple. 

Dans la salle du trône se trouvaient le reine légitime, Shireen Baratheon, récemment couronnée, ainsi que ces conseillers : Ser Davos Mervault, sa main, Sladhor Saan, Aurane Waters, le bâtard et régent des Velaryon, Lord Eldon Estremont, Ser Robin Cossepois qui dirigeait le Guet et enfin le jeune Morros Slynt, futur roi-consort du trône de fer. Ils étaient restés dans le sud, après l'avoir reprit aux Lannister et aux Tyrell.   


\- En effet Lord Morros, lui répondit Ser Davos 

Le chevalier-oignon n’aimait pas le jeune seigneur sans titre que sa reine avait choisit pour futur époux, mais il avait été obligé d’accepter son choix. Il aurait souhaité proposer l’un de ces deux derniers enfants, mais ils étaient trop jeune. Si seulement Devan était resté avec eux, au lieu de suivre Stannis dans le Nord, il serait encore en vie. Il aurait fait un roi-consort bien plus acceptable. 

Face à l’écrasante armée qui allait avancer vers eux, leur cause était déjà perdue, très probablement. 

\- Combien d’hommes avons-nous ? demanda la petite reine 

\- Six millers, lui dit sa main gravement, peut-être sept si nous avons des soutiens du Conflans.

C’était trop peu, tous en avaient conscience, mais que pouvaient-ils faire d’autre ? Fuir sur Essos comme les Feunoyr avant eux ? L’histoire avait montré que ce choix ne leur avait pas particulièrement réussi, six rébellions avaient échoué et la lignée masculine était morte désormais.

\- Nous pouvons tenir un siège, leur dit le commandant du Guet, mais pour cela nous allons devoir expulser la population. 

\- Jamais, lui répondit la reine, nous tiendrons la ville sans tuer personne. 

L’hiver était tombé sur eux. Jeter ces gens hors de leurs murs, c’était les condamner à une longue mort, obtenue comme une délivrance après lente agonie durant laquelle ils devraient subir la faim et le froid. La petite biche refusait de leur faire subir cela. 

Et ainsi, elle scella leur destin à tous. 

Deux semaines plus tard, la flotte Manderly, renforcée par celles des Arryn de Goëville, des Greyjoy et des Redwyne, détruisit celle des Velaryon et mis en place un blocus dans la baie de la Néra. Toute retraite leur était désormais coupée. 

Au bout de quelques jours de siège, les forces fidèles à la reine Targaryen enfoncèrent la porte et prirent la ville au prix du sang. Peu de civils furent tués, conformément aux ordres de la valyrienne, mais la plupart des membres du Guet moururent ce jour-là, de même que les soldats de la maigre armée de la reine Shireen. Les immaculés forcèrent le donjon rouge et la capturèrent, avant de l’enfermer dans une cellule et de couronner Daenerys du Typhon, première du nom, née Targaryen, reine des Sept Couronnes. 

Ser Davos mourut l’arme à la main, en protégeant sa reine. 

\- Que devons-nous faire de l’Usurpatrice, Votre Majesté ? lui demanda Ver Gris

\- Rien pour l’instant. Laissez-les elle et son consort dans les cellules noires, et ne les brutalisez pas. 

Cependant, quelques jours après l’annonce du couronnement de la valyrienne, et donc de la restauration de la dynastie Targaryenne sur le trône de fer, une révolte éclata dans les terres de l’orage et dans les terres de la Couronne. Elle fut réprimée dans le sang, avec les dragons et les immaculés, et scella le destin de la petite reine déchue. 

Ser Barristan, le lord commandant de la garde régine, et un second homme vinrent le chercher dans sa cellule, un mois après sa défaite et son enfermement. Elle les attendait, le visage fermé, et se laissa conduire jusqu’au lieu de son exécution, sans opposer de résistance. Les siens, chacun de ces partisans, étaient déjà morts pour avoir prit parti pour elle contre la reine Daenerys Ière. 

\- J’aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement, lui dit le vieux chevalier lorsqu’ils arrivèrent aux pieds de l’estrade en bois

\- Je vous pardonne, Ser Barristan. 

Elle monta les escaliers la menant à l’échafaud. La nouvelle souveraine n’était pas présente, il n’y avait que son maître des lois, Lord Casper Wylde, et sa justice. C’était un homme grand, bati comme un ours, l’un des plus fidèles soutiens de la reine-dragon. Il avait une épée accrochée à sa ceinture, et une grande hache dans ces mains. 

La foule était venue nombreuse pour assister à sa fin, ces sujets, durant au moins quelques semaines. Shireen murmura quelques mots, avant de déroger à la tradition et de se bander elle-même les yeux avec un bandeau en tissu blanc. Habituellement, c’était le bourreau qui se chargeait de cela. 

Ensuite, elle se mit à genoux mais, désormais aveugle, elle ne trouva pas le billot. 

\- Où est-il ? murmura-t-elle 

Une main gantée se posa alors sur son épaule et l’approcha de l’objet en bois. Shireen posa alors son cou dans la fente qui avait été taillée à cet effet. La justice de la reine leva sa hache, la foule retenait son souffle. 

\- Père, Mère, Aïeule, Guerrier, Ferrant, Jouvencelle, Étranger, entre vos mains je remet mon esprit. 

La petite biche sentit alors le fer de la hache, froid et impartial, décoller sa tête de son corps. 

\- Ainsi périssent les ennemis de la reine, dit l’ours en saisissant son chef, c’est la tête d’une traîtresse. 

Daenerys Targaryen siégeait sur le trône de fer, elle avait condamné à mort l’Usurpatrice. Mais, il s’agissait aussi de son héritière la plus proche, ce qui la contraignait à prendre une dure décision pour l’avenir de sa nouvelle dynastie. La petite Baratheon n’avait pas d’enfants, sa mort signait ainsi la fin de sa maison, les suivants dans l’ordre de succession logique étaient les Martell de Lancehélion. Mais, pouvait-elle réellement faire confiance au prince Doran ? 

\- Votre Majesté, dit Ser Jorah en entrant dans la salle du trône, elle est morte. 

Enfin, la dernière contestataire à son pouvoir ne vivait plus. 

\- Lord Ryswell, dit-elle au nordien qui lui avait juré fidélité et qui l’avait accueilli à Tertre-Borg, vous avez le Nord et pourrez épouser Sansa Stark. 

Ainsi, elle ramenait dans son giron la plus grande région, et aussi la plus boréale, de son royaume. 

\- Merci, Votre Majesté. 

Les terres de l’orage seraient pour Lord Arstan Selmy, le petit-neveu de Ser Barristan. 

Et quelques mois plus tard, alors que la reconstruction de Port-Réal était achevée et que chacune des couronnes était rentrée dans la paix de la reine, cette dernière épousa simultanément Ser Jorah, sa justice et première de ces épées, et Gendry Waters. Deux consorts, comme Aegon le Conquérant, l’unificateur des Sept Couronnes, ou bien comme son fils Maegor le Cruel ? De quel côté la pièce était-elle tombée le jour de sa naissance ?


End file.
